2011-08-25 - Who's Taking Minutes?
It's been awhile since Arrowette has been here, between being grounded and then getting ready for school keeping her busy. She finally got a span of time where she could set aside a good span of time to get people on the team together for a meeting. Being here first, she has some notes written down on a piece of paper which she has held in a hand, the paper crumpled slightly as she has a bit of a death grip on it. It's quite normal for Panacea and Elizraim to arrive together. What is definitely not normal is the way they arrive. First of all, Panacea isn't actually in uniform...although it's clear that's what she has in her bag. Yes, she trusts her teammates. Second, she's moving into the base, checking visually, then ducking out to hustle Elizraim in. Apparently, after the attack, somebody's paranoid. The arrival of Man-at-Arms is not exactly subtle. He clanks noisily down the tunnels to the entrance, taps the bricks, and then makes his way noisily inside. Stealth isn't even on the menu for this guy. But he's here in full armor and on time. Even if he is the last to arrive or nearly so. He gives a wordless nod to each of those already present, and waits quietly to see what will transpire from here. He has never been to a team meeting before. Better perhaps to be silent and be thought a fool, than to open his mouth and prove it. And how Elizraim is dressed might throw some for a bit of a loop. Also out of uniform, the young royal is wearing a dark blue dress and low-heeled shoes. Whatever ey was using to cover the forehead symbol is tucked away, probably in Panacea's bag (which likely contains eir costume as well). Ey looks...calmer than one would expect given what happened to em recently, though if one looks at the eyes and hair one can every so often see a flicker of silver light, suggesting eir emotions aren't entirely stable right now. Still...ey wasn't going to stay back at the hotel like a frightened little child! "Thank you for your watchfulness," ey says to Panacea as she brings em in. Ey nods to the rest of those present, moving to take a seat as though nothing had happened. Someone else is always paranoid. Vulcan arrives stepping out of one of his portal with sword cautiously drawn and a bit of a flame surrounding his free hand. "I better not be late.. stupid Mar--" Oh hey there's already people here and arriving! "Marshmallows that are hard to chew.." he finishes off. "Umm.. hi everyone," he waves, realizes his hand is is still aflame and quick waves with the other while trying to extinguish the first. Only that hand still has the sword. He spends a moment or to setting everything to rights. Sword gets sheathed, flame goes out and he tries to pretend like nothing at all just happened. Arrowette looks up as she notices people starting to wander in, the blonde smiling some as she does. "Hey. What's up, all. Thanks for coming by. Sorry it's kind of short notice. Will try to keep this short." She gives everyone ample chance to get comfortable, touching upon things slightly without getting into the nitty-gritty just yet. "Superboy won't be able to make it but I got a list of things he wanted to touch upon," this prompting her to hold up the paper she has in her hand. "Since he had a lot he wanted to bring up I'll save his points for last." Panacea moves to sit down. "Okay...me and Elizraim have some stuff we need to bring up." Yes. Right now, Elizraim is a girl. What does that say...oh yeah, it says this team is completely crazy. And Panacea is wearing designer jeans and a...get this...Lady Gaga T-shirt. Go figure. And Man-at-Arms ... remains silent. His eyes do bug out a bit at Elizraim's arrival and appearance, but he says nothing. Not one word. And oddly enough, fire and flailing swords don't get him to say or do anything either. He's just ... standing there. If he weren't breathing, one might think he was statuary. There's a slight shimmer of air before Aedan's standing in the Sanctum dressed in his usual casual clothing, hood back so there's no hiding his face. He doesn't seem overly concerned about his identity at this point. Elizraim slowly nods, though ey does jump a bit at Vulcan's sudden appearance...and again at Aedan's, both inspiring a slight flicker of silver light from the hair and eyes. Yeah, ey's not fully calmed down from the attack yet. Ey looks slowly around at the others, then speaks. "I assume all are aware of the events of two nights ago. Obviously...I am fully recovered." Well, physically ey is, but one must question if ey has recovered emotionally. Every once in a while, there's that flicker of silver in the eyes and hair...not enough to be all that noticeable in the lighted room, but enough to show that Elizraim's having trouble controlling eir emotions perfectly. "I hope that I did not cause anyone worry." Ey looks to Arrowette. "I do not wish to allow my personal issues to overwhelm this meeting, but I should like to speak briefly on the subject if I may." Vulcan settles himself into place to listen, he gives Man-at-Arms a quick thumbs up because folks in armor instead of civvies should stick together. As usual he's a bit out of the loop on recent events so he simply pays attention, figuring he'll get caught up soon enough. Arrowette nods to Panacea and Elizraim before giving Aedan a wave when he arrives. "Feel free to say whatever," she says to Terra and Elizraim both, her expression soft, warm when she addresses them both. "You guys don't need to wait for me, honest. Just come out and say whatever you feel needs to be said." In other words, this is nowhere near formal so no need to wait for permission to speak. Panacea glances around. "The attack on Elizraim was specifically targeted. By somebody who has enough mystic knowledge to recognize the species...the arrow was a species-specific poison. The fact that the assassin was a golem indicates we're likely dealing with a mage." Yeah. She gives very concise briefings. Concern creases Man-at-Arms' face, but he says nothing. He has nothing at all useful to add, really. Then again, he really wasn't aware that Elizraim should be considered anything other than human. This is all a good bit beyond his depth. "That really wouldn't take a whole lot." Aedan says seriously, "If they knew anything at all about his race, or even about him, they would be able to target him. Elizraim here appears differently to the people that perceive him mystically that he does to you guys by default." He says casually as he takes a seat. "Golems are connected to mages, and for someone to know a poison that would hurt him, would mean they're probably from the same dimension." Elizraim nods at Panacea, and looks to the others. "For those who are unaware, as I have not yet had the opportunity to speak with all...I am not m...I am not human. I am of the Mioemet. What that means can wait for another time. It matters not for now. As Panacea said...it is clear that this assassin knows exactly what I am, as well as how best to attack me. I suspect this is a person who holds a hatred for my people..." Ey looks to Oculus. "...someone who is aware of the same legends as you, but that believes them, perhaps. It is possible it is someone from my realm...but I have felt no such presence, and I believe I would. Knowledge of this particular weapon is contained within some of the legends...so it is possible a m...human mage would know of it. Regardless...I believe that the assassin set a trap to catch my attention and give the best opportunity to strike." Elizraim looks about the room again. "I should like to ask for the aid of Young Justice in dealing with this threat. Oculus...I believe Superboy managed to capture the construct...perhaps you could inspect it. Everyone else...two groups of ruffians battled that eve, and that was what called my attention. I should like to find out why they chose that particular place." Ey takes a deep breath. "Until this is resolved...I think it best that I do not appear in costume unless absolutely necessary. This person clearly knows my identity as Eym, and I do not wish to...what is the expression...tempt fate?" Vulcan quietly soaks in the flood of information that's being offered forth. He sums up his feelings on the matter with a simple and to the point, "Dude... being hunted sucks..." "We'll have to take steps to insure your safety," Arrowette says gravely, taking this as something that is a responsibility of the team as a whole, not just one or two people. "We will also need to be careful and make sure that they don't somehow wind up learning about the HQ." Sighing slightly, she falls quiet again, letting this all sink in. All in all, this is not good news. Panacea nods. "That's why I'm not in costume and Elizraim is dressed differently. I can sense people following us...but not golems, and I have to figure that people repeat MOs. We've moved Elizraim's sleeping quarters to a more secure room and, obviously, it's not going anywhere alone." It? Well, Elizraim has been seen as both a boy and a girl at this point. Man-at-Arms nods at Arrowette's assertion. "If there be something we can offer by way of bolstering your protection, you should know we will offer it gladly. Protecting others is rather the cornerstone of matters, is it not?" And this guy carries a shield and idolizes Captain America. It shouldn't take rocket science to figure out what he can contribute, given the chance. The fact that this could be a magi able to overcome his own inherent magical nature doesn't even seem to bother him. But something about all of this is making Man-at-Arms painfully uncomfortable. Pardon the glowering. "I will see if I cannot create a necklace or something that would generate a false aura around you. It would hide your identity from anyone that might be hunting you using that method," Aedan says seriously. "I'm also going to establish mystical barriers around here so that they cannot perceive us here and not enter. Barriers are something that I'm good at doing." He adds seriously, "There's plenty of things we can do to work it." Elizraim nods at Aedan. "I thought you might have some ideas." Ey looks to Vulcan, seeming actually appreciative of the sympathy, and nods slightly, then looks to Arrowette. "It is not my intent to endanger Young Justice or expose this location. I will take whatever steps you deem necessary." Ey looks to Man-at-Arms, and smiles softly. "I thank you...I am certain there shall come need of your shield by the end." Ey frowns a bit at the glower, though, and looks a bit curious, before returning eir attention to Arrowette. "But you have other business...and I do not believe we can address this further until we have investigated. You may proceed." Vulcan is glad at least that some of the others have ways to help, he's at a bit of a loss. "I.. really don't know anything about.. auras and barriers and golems and such... I'd loan you my helmet... but it keeps the alien mind control thoughts from being beamed into my head... so... sorta need it." He pauses, considers, then nods, "Hey that's a thought, maybe you need some armor. Not my armor.. but your own armor." Arrowette shakes her head. "We'll get the proper people together to work on this. Sadly I don't know anything about this subject myself so I can't get..." Pausing, she looks at Elizraim and Terra. "Perhaps Raven can help." And there is the extent of her suggestions. Taking a deep, slow breath in, she looks from face to face. "Anyone else have something they'd like to bring up tonight?" Panacea doesn't expect Arrowette to offer much expertise about magic. She glances at Manny, offers him a genuine smile, then falls silent, shaking her head a little. That was the only matter she had for the attention of the team...albeit a very important one. Man-at-Arms merely shakes his head. "I have nothing to report, other than I believe I met a member of the Justice Society. She called herself Liberty Belle, and she was very fast. She helped me to escape the police." "Maybe she can help us." Aedan says casually as he considers this. "This will be very very delicate magic though. I screw this up and I turn him into a major beacon for anyone trying to find him." Elizraim gives Vulcan a bit of a look at the mention of "alien mind control thoughts," but nods. (Who is ey to doubt aliens and mind control, after all?) "I have much considered such a thing. I owned armor, in my homeland, but...there was no time..." Ey sighs a bit. "I shall perhaps consider it once more." Ey looks to Arrowette. "You may inform who you wish, if you think they shall aid, though I shall thank you to be careful of who you trust." Ey blinks, looking over at Man-at-Arms. "I too have met this Liberty Belle. We have been of aid to each other in the past. She is...a good person, I think." Ey nods at Aedan, then. "I...shall trust your judgment. If you believe you can...then do what you will. If you think you shall fail...do not attempt it. And if you try, and fail...then we shall do what must be done." Ey looks to Arrowette. "I have no other issues to address." Vulcan simply returns the small look Elizraim shoots him with a completely guileless look of his own. At Arrowette's question he gives a quick shake of the head. "Nope. All good here. Nothing to speak of." With this being something those with deeper knowledge of this topic will need to discuss together Cissie's more than willing to let them do so, instead moving on, pausing to read the note. "Superboy wanted me to touch on some stuff for him. First off, subject of the team photo. We should take it in costume, of course..." She looks at those assembled. "He also wants us to think about the PR issue where the paper goes. We need to figure out how to handle the idea that a live person might have been taken by us. So... uhm," she looks at Man-at-Arms. "Would you be willing to put some of your public speaking skills to use here?" Man-at-Arms makes a sweeping bow to acknowledge Arrowette's question and attentions. "Of course I am willing to do what I can to assist. Whatever I can manage, I shall." The only challenge being that if he makes himself that public, he's going to need an out if the cops catch wind, because while he may not yet be quite as wanted as Liberty Belle, he's getting there. He makes quite a scene whenever he's active. "Works for me. I'd rather not be in the spokesman role because I have other people to protect and some secrets...that would curl most people's hair." Terra's something far more frightening than a mutant, especially if one only has part of the information and story. Elizraim frowns a bit. "A team...photo?" Ey looks to Panacea. "A photo...this means...a camera, correct?" The frown deepens, as ey looks back to Arrowette. "I have no desire to stand before this...camera." That silver-light flicker in the eyes and hair has come back, and Terra would be able to tell ey's actually quite worried about that. Not that she'd be surprised. Oh... wow. She didn't think she'd get that kind of reaction. Granted she doesn't exactly like having her picture taken but... "It's okay, Eli. We... er, you don't need to if it'll cause problems." Cissie doesn't press for details but instead continues on. "Ahem. Oh, yeah. Superboy also is still making with the repairs to the headquarters. Will be asking for those of the team who are super powered to help with the lifting. And... Panacea? You wanted to talk about equipment for here?" Panacea nods. "I think we need to think about adding in some home comforts...food storage, laundry, that kind of thing. Definitely laundry...not everyone on the team is going to have parents they can let see their costume, after all." "Elizraim," Elizraim says, pointedly, sitting with arms crossed now, looking off to the side and still scowling at the thought of the camera. "We will need to find a way to get a washer and dryer but we will definitely look into that as well." Arrowette smiles up until the point she's corrected and she merely nods, blushing for a moment. "Right. Sorry, Elizraim. So. Think that's got everything covered for now. If anything comes up, however, let me or Superboy know." And the meeting's concluded with that. Category:Logs Category:The Threat in the Shadows